Peut être
by alekszia
Summary: "La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait mon nom écrit dans le dos."


**Disclaimer : **je ne suis pas JK Rowling, du coup rien n'est à moi

C'est une fille de moldu, ça se voit quand elle écrit, elle n'aime pas écrire avec une plume, elle tache ses doigts, masse son poignet, souffle sur la plume qui lui effleure le nez. Parfois elle écrit avec un truc bizarre, qui fait clic quand elle appuie dessus, un stylo elle appelle ça, je l'ai entendu dire à sa voisine une fois, j'écoute pas aux portes c'est juste qu'elles chuchotent trop fort en Potions. J'ai été en acheter un une fois, pour voir, j'avais dit à Mère que j'allais me promener sur le chemin de Traverse, elle avait acquiescé, à peine relevé la tète et j'avais transplané sur le chemin de Traverse, j'ai traversé pour aller chez les moldus, chez elle, ils seraient furieux, s'ils savaient, Père et Mère.

Le stylo c'était que la première fois, j'avais retiré ma robe de sorcier mais même les vêtements que je portais en dessous devaient leur paraitre étrange aux moldus, parce qu'ils me regardaient. Ils font du bruit, ils se déplacent comme un troupeau, et je ne les aime pas. Mais le stylo c'était bien, je l'ai démonté dans un petit bar et je l'ai essayé sur un bout de parchemin avant, j'écrivais son nom, Eliza Lewis, Eliza Lewis, Eliza Lewis … Je comprends qu'elle n'aime pas les plumes c'est bien le stylo. Je l'ai laissé au bar, j'allais pas ramener ça au Square, si Mère le trouvait, elle me prendrait pour Sirius.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait mon nom écrit dans le dos. Enfin non pas la première fois que je l'ai vue, la première fois que je l'ai vu _vraiment_, parce qu'elle est de la même année que moi alors je l'ai vu souvent sinon, on a des cours en commun. Mais la première fois que je l'ai vu _vraiment_ elle avait mon nom écrit sur le dos. Elle sortait de la salle sur demande avec des trucs dans les bras et elle chuchotait trop fort. Elle pense que personne l'entend mais chuchoter fort c'est pire que parler quand on parle personne écoute quand on chuchote fort les gens se disent que la conversation mérite d'être entendue, alors ils écoutent, et forcément comme elle chuchote trop fort et que tout le monde écoute, ben tout le monde entend, c'est normal.

« Je te rapporte ta robe vite, promis ! ». Et elle s'en va en marchant, en sautillant un peu, elle marche pas tellement droit, elle marche pas dignement, elle marche comme les enfants, comme si elle jouait, comme quand on est petit, « si je marche pas sur les lignes du carrelage alors il pleuvra pas cette après-midi » elle ressemble à ça quand elle marche.

N'empêche elle est moche cette robe de quidditch rouge avec écrit Black dans le dos, parce qu'elle devrait être verte, déjà, Sirius si c'était un frère normal, il aurait une robe de qudiditch verte, parce que c'est un Black. Ça me fait mal au cœur de voir écrit Black sur une robe de Griffondor. Si c'était un frère normal, Sirius, on serait dans la même équipe, il est poursuiveur cette année, je me souviens même pas qu'il aimait spécialement le quidditch, il doit faire ça pour l'autre imbécile de Potter, surement, forcément quand il fait des trucs c'est toujours pour Potter, ou pour les filles. Enfin à voir Eliza qui sort avec sa robe de quidditch sur le dos c'est peut être pour les filles aussi.

Moi non plus j'aime pas ça plus que ça le quidditch mais ça faisait plaisir à Père alors je suis attrapeur, c'est bien comme poste attrapeur, on n'est pas trop en contact avec les autres, on n'a pas besoin d'avoir l'air très enthousiaste, en aillant l'air calme on a juste l'air concentré. N'empêche que la robe sur le dos d'Eliza elle serait mieux si elle était verte.

C'est après ça que j'ai commencé à la regarder Eliza, à la regarder et a l'ecouter chuchoter trop fort. Elle écoute « les Clash » ça a été la deuxième sortie, j'ai été dans un magasin de musique moldue et j'ai dit « bonjour, je voudrais écouter les Clash » au moldu derrière le comptoir. Sur la pochette du « disque » un des types portait les même chaussures trop grosses, bizarres qu'Eliza, elles ont l'air trop lourdes pour une fille puis c'est des trop grosses chaussures pour mettre avec une jupe, je comprends pas pourquoi elle porte ça, en plus pourquoi elle voudrait porter les chaussures du docteur Martens, ça a aucun sens.

Les moldus sont bizarres et bêtes en plus, ya qu'a voir comment me regardait le vendeur du magasin de disque, il avait l'air ravi, qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire que je veuille écouter « les Clash » ou alors peut être, c'est drôle de vouloir écouter « les Clash » peut être que chez les moldus c'est un truc de filles d'écouter les Clash. Enfin bon j'ai écouter les clash. La musique de moldu c'est un truc de sauvages, ils crient, ils crient et ça va trop vite, puis dans leur musique il y a plein d'instruments que je reconnais pas, j'ai pas aimer les Clash puis la musique était trop forte, le stylo c'était mieux.

En revenant square Grimmaurd, je suis passé dans la chambre de Sirius maintenant qu'il est parti j'ai plus besoin de demandé la permission. J'ai regardé s'il y avait des images des Clash, Sirius a accroché des images moldues sur les murs de sa chambre avec un sortilège de glu perpétuelle, Mère était furieuse. Mais non sur les images moldues qui ne bougent pas j'ai vu les Rolling Stones et des motos et une image bizarre avec un type maquillé comme une fille dans un triangle avec écrit Orange Mécanique mais pas les Clash. Je me disais que c'était peut être pour ça qu'Eliza le retrouvait dans la Salle sur Demande et rougissait quand il caressait ses joues du bout des doigts, parce qu'elle écoutait les Clash et lui aussi.

Plus tard Eliza pleurait parce qu'avec Sirius ça n'avait pas duré. Forcement avec Sirius ça dure jamais bien longtemps, il sait faire que ça partir. Alors elle avait les joues rouges, comme quand elle rit, comme quand le professeur la regarde parce qu'elle chuchote trop fort, elle avait les joues rouges et elle n'avait pas de maquillage. De toute façon elle le savait que ça durerait pas alors pourquoi elle pleure ? Elle est à Serdaigle, elle devrait savoir qu'avec Sirius ça dure jamais. Les Serdaigles sont intelligents _normalement_. Mais les moldus sont betes _normalement_. C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle savait pas qu'avec Sirius ça dure jamais longtemps. Puis elle a moins sourit pendant un temps, puis c'est comme tout, c'est passé. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai continué a la regardé jusqu'aux ASPIC, jusqu'à la fin de l'année jusqu'à la fin tout court, même quand Sirius est parti à la fin de la sixième année, même après. Il y a eu d'autre sorties pour acheter des livre de moldus Kerouac et Orwell, c'était bien je comprenais pas tout mais c'était bien comme les stylos alors que les clash, Merlin ! Les Clash je n'ai jamais compris, jamais !

Alors j'ai regardé, ses joues qui rougissaient trop vite, trop rouges, parfois elle fumais une cigarette sur l'herbe avec ses amies, elle arrondissait la bouche autour du filtre comme une petite fille avec un sucre d'orge et elle riait. Ça se voyait que c'était une moldue, elle se tenait pas droit, riait _pour de vrai, _pleurait en public, se disputait avec des gens, se donnait en spectacle, c'était sûr que même avec Sirius elle porterait jamais le nom des Black, parce que les Black c'était tout le contraire, se tenir bien, tout le temps, la raideur, la froideur, il faut être digne mais digne de quoi ? Digne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de l'arbre généalogique du petit salon, digne de tout ça et elle, elle n'était digne de rien avec ses manière d'enfant, aucune raideur jamais.

Chez elle tout était rond et souple, une petite bouche ronde, des boucles qui s'accrochaient à ses joues, des sourcils à peine dessinés qui s'arrondissaient quand elle me voyait la regarder, pas un angle dans la mâchoire, le petit nez, tout était rond et souple, se courbait bougeait créait des fossettes, des plis et des rides.

Elle était tout le contraire d'une Black, le teint trop pale et les couleurs même dans l'uniforme gris, elle avait toujours des couleurs sur les joues si pales qui devenait si rouges, pour tout pour rien. La couleur de ses cheveux qui changeait châtain-roux-blond selon le temps la saison, le soleil ou la pluie. Comme ses yeux marrons-verts-dorés un peu tout et un peu rien.

Je la regardais tout le temps et ce n'était jamais pareil, oui vraiment, c'était seulement en portant une robe de quiditch qu'elle pouvait porter le nom de Black parce qu'elle changeait tout le temps, c'était toujours la même et toujours une autre, le contraire exacte de l'immuable famille Black.

C'est peut être ça qu'il lui avait trouvé ce fichu Sirius le fait qu'elle ait rien d'une Black, il nous déteste tellement, mais fichue elle qu'est qu'elle lui avait trouvé à Sirius ? Moi elle me regardait pas souvent, parfois, et je voyais qu'elle me craignait, elle faisait bien j'avais la marque et ça rachetais l'honneur de la famille, après la fuite de Sirius, je l'aurais fait pour mériter la place d'héritier remplaçant, je l'aurais fait surement … surement …

Puis un jour je l'ai regardé encore et elle n'avait plus ses couleurs, elle était morte depuis quelque heures à peine et déjà elle devenait grise, elle avait les yeux ouverts et ce regard si vide pire qu'après les doloris de Bella, c'état forcée qu'elle meurt, on voyait tout de suite qu'elle pouvait rien caché, on avait 18 ans et c'était la guerre, elle était moldue, elle aurait du savoir cacher.

J'en ai voulu a Sirius, un tout petit peu, parce qu'il aurait du lui dire, il aurait pu c'était facile de lui dire de cacher ou mieux de se cacher. De partir, _sur la route_ comme son Kerouac elle aurait plus eu ses chances.

Ça se tordait un peu dans mon ventre c'était la colère forcément c'était tout, c'était rien, elle était sur un tapis vert et j'avais bien raison même sans ses couleurs, le vert lui allait mieux que le rouge. Il fallait la ramasser, la laisser dans un endroit où on la trouverait, laisser la marque, pour faire peur pour impressionner pour faire savoir qu'on était prêt à tuer, qu'avoir 18 ans et être tout le temps pleine de couleur et de vie, et chuchoter trop fort ça protégeait de rien parce que fallait pas être une née-moldue, voilà tout.

Alors c'est moi qui l'ai ramassé, c'est moi qui l'ait porté comme une enfant, c'est moi qui l'ai laissé près du chemin de Traverse, c'est moi encore qui est lancé la marque et elle pesait rien et elle était moins souple déjà comme elle devenait grise. Comme elle devenait plus rien déjà.

Avant elle n'était qu'une image que je regardais de loin, puis maintenant plus qu'un souvenir que je regarderais seul dans ma tête ça changerait rien, ça changerait tout, _peut-être_. Quand je l'ai déposé je me suis demandé si aux enterrements moldus, il y avait de la musique aussi. Peut être que ses parents passeraient les Clash, peut être qu'ils liraient des extraits des livres qu'elle aimait, peut être tout ça. Quelle importance au fond.

Quand j'étais arrivé au Manoir qui servait à garder nos prisonniers j'avais des doutes, _peut-être_ en voyant dans quel état était revenu mon pauvre Kréattur, _peut-être_ que le seigneur des Ténèbres ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement. Puis quand j'ai fini de déposer mon paquet d'Eliza qui pesait rien, qui n'était rien, je n'avais plus de doute. Et c'est beaucoup a cause de Kréattur et _peut être_ _un peu_ à cause d'Eliza que j'ai été cherché le médaillon j'aurais pu écrire tout ça dans la lettre mais c'était si long alors j'ai juste laissé ça « Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous lisiez ceci. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je pourrai. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir qu'à l'heure où vous rencontrerez votre adversaire, vous serez de nouveau mortel. R.A.B. »

* * *

><p>Si vous êtes arrivé jusque là, félicitation et merci à vous, en faite je n'ai jamais au grand jamais rien publié de ma vie, et que je n'ai en faite jamais rien fait en rapport avec les fanfictions, alors peut-être bien que ce sera la seule fois ou je publierais, je ne sais pas trop quoi en pensé, je sais même pas si ça valait la peine d'être publié ( surtout vu comme j'ai eu du mal, c'est compliqué comme site quand même ^^). Du coup vous en voulez pas si vous avez haïs ce pauvre essai, vous pouvez me le dire même si ça vous soulage xD<p> 


End file.
